


It's Refreshing

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, john x mary
Series: Real Life Superhero [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Kudos: 13





	It's Refreshing

You cuddled Dean that night, giggling as he worried about what his parents were doing. “You’re adorable.” You grinned.

“I don’t need a baby brother or sister.” He made a face. 

You lost it at that. “Dean!” You laughed hard enough to shake the bed. “That’s hysterical.”

“Hey, it could happen!” He defended. “Maybe.” He shuddered, shaking his head. “Should I have the talk with them?” 

You snorted. “They have two sons, you think they need the talk?” You asked playfully. 

“Dad had three sons, so yeah.” He groaned.

“Three?” Your amusement fell. “You have a half-brother?” You shifted to look at him. “You’ve never mentioned him.” You were confused.

“Barely got to know him, really.” He shrugged. “Long ass story for a rainy day. But short story, he’s still in Hell.” You winced at that. “Yeah, I doubt dad knows.” He hummed. “I’ll tell you more about him another time.”

You nodded and snuggled to him. “Maybe we should put condoms in your mom’s purse and his wallet then.” You said playfully to help the mood.”Give them a hint?” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Not like we need them anymore.” He pointed out.

“If your dad has the same mind you do, I guess I would be worried, too.” You teased, shoving at him. 

“I should be offended, but I’m not.” He laughed. 

“Perv.” You mumbled, hugging his waist with a snicker. “My perv.”

He chuckled and hugged you even closer. “All yours. You’re stuck with me.” He sighed. “Poor you.” He kissed all over your face.

You giggled and shoved at him gently, squealing when his facial hair tickled. “I love you, Dean.” 

“And I love you.” He kissed your nose, moving down the bed. “And you.” He kissed your middle. “My little guy.” He rested his head on your stomach as you ran your fingers through his hair. “I can’t wait until you grow and I can feel you kicking back at me.” He told Hunter. “And then when I can finally hold you, and you’re here.”

You sniffled. “I can’t wait, either.” You sighed, closing your eyes. “But, first, I can’t wait to see him on screen.”

He nodded against you. “That’ll be the best.” He agreed. “Oh, I never thought I’d be so damn excited for something like this.”

You giggled. “Same here. You deserve it, though.” You grinned.

“So do you, babe.” He said easily. “You’re going to be a great mom.” He looked up at you, eyes full of pride.

You smiled through your tears and cupped his face. “With his amazing dad by my side.” You told him, pulling him up for a kiss. 

He smiled against your lips, pouring his love with ease. He wanted to always make sure you felt that. He intertwined your fingers together, just kissing you with no intention other than that. You made him content with just this. 

You ran your hand through his hair, jumping as you heard the bunker door. “They’re home!” You giggled. “Want to go see them?”

“Mm…” He thought, listening to see if he could hear them. Once he heard Mary’s giggle he shook his head. “We’ll see them in the morning.” He told you. “I am  _ not  _ going out there.”

You grinned and ruffled his hair. “You’re seriously being cute.” You told him. “So concerned.” You smirked. “ _ Such _ a momma’s boy.” 

He whined and hid in your neck. “Hunter will be, too.” He mumbled, cutely.

You smiled at that. “You got me there.” You sighed contently. “How about we get some sleep, and work on Hunter’s room tomorrow a bit, then plan a trip to see Katie?”

“Sounds good to me, babe.” He wiggled as he got comfortable. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he yawned. 

You smiled as he did, rubbing his back gently as you got comfortable as well. 

* * *

The next morning, John was the first one awake. He shuffled out of bed, enjoying the restfulness he felt as he traveled out into the hall. Before dying, he couldn’t remember a night like that in a long time. He grinned to himself as he tried not to get lost finding the kitchen. He was looking forward to a cup of coffee, and a day with his family. He looked at the coffee pot curiously, trying to figure it out for a moment. “Oh, it’s just fancier.” He mumbled to himself. He wondered what else got fancier since he died. Probably everything technology, he sighed. “Great.” He chuckled to himself. 

You yawned as you shuffled into the kitchen, making a noise. “Oh, sorry. Usually I’m the first one up.” You said, startled at the sight of him. “Sometimes Sam, but not since the hunting accident.” You added.

He winced. “Must’ve been a bad one, huh?” He sighed and stepped back. “Can you show me how this works?” He pointed to the coffee pot. 

“We didn’t know if he would even make it. Cas healed him as well as he could, and that wore even him out.” You told him. “And of course.” You nodded, moving forward. 

“Poor kid.” John sighed. “And the angel guy?” He watched you put coffee on with ease. 

“Cas.” You told him. “He’s probably in the library checking on his ants.”

“Interesting guy.” He nodded. “But I’m sure there’s other weird people I haven’t met.” 

You thought about it and shrugged. “I’m still meeting everyone.” 

He laughed, nodding. “Yeah. I could imagine.” He found some mugs. “So, how far along are you again?” 

“Uh, between 6 and 8 weeks.” You poured the coffee out once it was done. “We go to a doctor soon.” You told him. “Then I’ll be able to tell you.”

“Awesome.” He chuckled. “Can we get one of those picture scans?” 

“An ultrasound, yeah.” You nodded. “I need to get a baby book, too.”

“Cute.” He commented. “Sugar?” He asked. “I’ll learn where everything is eventually.” 

You moved around him to get it. “Here. It took me awhile, too. I drew a map.”

He laughed, thinking you were joking. 

“No, I actually drew one.” You told him.

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, okay. Useful then.” He nodded. “Mind if I borrow it?”

“Not at all.” You smiled. “I don't need it anymore.”

“You’re one of them smart girls, aren’t you?” He chuckled. 

You shrugged. “I guess.”

He grinned. “Someone who I’d see Sam with.” He nodded. “They say opposites attract, though.”

“Dean’s smart.” You defended. 

“Street smart, yeah.” He shrugged. 

You shook your head. “No, he's very smart.” you told him. “He put Hunter’s crib together, he keeps Baby in excellent shape, does excellent research from the little I've seen, has a damn good memory, and learns quickly.”

John raised his eyebrows. “My bad for picking this fight with his girl.” He chuckled. 

Dean shuffled in, yawning. “Morning.” He mumbled. 

“Got yourself a good one, here, son.” John ruffled his hair as Dean passed to get some coffee. 

He furrowed his brows. “I know.” He mumbled, still sleepy 

You smiled at him and enjoyed his bed head. “Bacon and pancakes, babe?”

“Mm.” Dean nodded. “Please.” He moved to get a cup of coffee.

“You got it.” You said easily, going to get started. “John, would you like some?” You offered.

“Sure, sweetheart.” He smiled gratefully. 

You nodded, moving around the kitchen easily.

Dean laid his head on the table, working on waking up. John chuckled at that. “I see that hasn’t changed.”

Dean mumbled. “Hey, sorry we can’t all get up at dawn.” He muttered.

“Well, you can but…” John shrugged, grinning. “You never did like that.” 

“Go bother Sammy.” He huffed. “He’s more the morning guy.” He pointed out.

“Mhmm.” John smirked as he left the kitchen. 

You chuckled at their banter. “You guys are alike.” You glanced at him for a moment. “I think that's why you butt heads.”

“I’m gonna let that slide since it’s so early.” He mumbled. 

“It's like 8, babe.”

“Early.” He whispered, eyes shutting. He smiled softly when he heard your giggle. He groaned as you rubbed at his shoulders. “Can we take a bath tonight?”

You kissed his head. “Of course we can.”

“Yay.” He said happily. “You're awesome.”

You kissed his head before going back to cooking. “And you’re cute.” You told him lovingly.

He smirked to himself and enjoyed the sound of your cooking. “Smells so damn good.” He groaned. 

You smiled and brought over a piece of bacon for him to eat while you worked on the pancakes. “Here, handsome.”

“You’re wife material.” He mumbled as he took it happily. 

That made you blush a bright red. You looked at him a moment before going to fix up the plates in a rush. You never expected him to say anything like that. You glanced at him, wondering if he even knew he had said it. Shaking it off, you pushed it from your mind.

Sam emerged from his room just as you were setting the table and smiled sleepily. He signed good morning and you signed it right back. He grinned and ruffled Dean’s hair before digging into his plate. 

You made sure that John and Mary each had a plate, as well. You and Sam made small talk with signs and gestures, discussing a book you were reading. Dean was so focused on the food that he didn’t care.

John came back with Mary a while later and grinned. “Smells amazing.” He told you.

You smiled at him and waved at Mary. “Need some juice?” You asked her. 

“I can get it, enjoy your food. Thank you.” She smiled. 

You nodded, smiling as she looked refreshed. You hoped that things kept going well for everyone. You felt as if you were part of a huge family now, and smiled at the thought of a baby running around. 

Dean watched you for a moment, his heart warming. He winked when you looked over and grinned when you blushed. He smirked as you looked back at your food.

Sam made a noise and shook his head, earning a shove from you. “Dork.” You teased him. “We’ll find you a babe, don’t worry.” You patted his shoulder. “Maybe hit up comic con.” You grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head again. “He says it’ll be hard to find someone who knows ASL.” Cas spoke as he walked in, greeting everyone. 

“An app?” You shrugged. 

Sam nodded and shrugged, pulling out his phone to look. That surprised you, but you didn’t say anything.

“I can wash the dishes.” Mary stood once everyone was done. “Dean how about you show your father the different rooms?” 

“Heard you had a gun range?” John asked. “I don’t think that’s on her map.” He chuckled.

Dean grinned proudly at you and then shook his head. “S’not. I can show you it.” He told him. “I'm a bit more awake now, at least.” 

“At least.” John agreed with a laugh. “Figured her cooking would do that.”

You smiled, slightly proud at that. Mary smiled and chuckled. “Food always makes a Winchester happy.” She grinned. “It’s genetic.” She told you.

“Good thing Sam’s working on a cookbook. Lots of recipes to test.” You giggled. 

John looked at his son, surprised. “Really?”

Sam nodded and shrugged. 

“It’s a hobby to do.” Cas said for him. “Something for us all to do.”

“We’re all putting recipes.” Dean nodded. “It’ll be under fake names, obviously.”

“Wow.” John nodded. “Big plans.” He sounded proud. 

“It’ll be a big thing.” Mary said in agreement. “Want to help?” She asked. “I’m going to do family meals, Dean junk foods, and Sam healthy foods. You were always pretty good with a grill.” 

He hummed. “Might still be rusty.” He shrugged. “Not like I did a lot of grilling on the road.”

“We have a ton of time to practice.” You offered. “I need to set up the site, all that stuff.”

“Mm…” Dean swallowed down some bacon that was left over from Sam’s plate. “She’s really good at tech stuff.” He looked at John while motioning to you. “She’s a computer nerd.” He grinned. 

“That’s great.” John chuckled. “Especially since I know none of that.” He looked towards you. “Think you can teach me?”

“I don’t think anyone has the patience for that.” Mary teased. “Not this old man.” 

You laughed. “I wouldn’t mind.” You said honestly. “He’s probably more capable than some of the clients I’ve had.” You shrugged. 

Sam nodded in agreement, making John chuckle. “Awe, how sweet.” He snorted. “You get some bad clients, sweetheart?”

“Horrible.” You shuddered. “And gross.” You made a face. “I’ve actually quit jobs that got bad enough.”

“Yeah, nerdy girls are a guy’s deepest fantasies.” John said playfully but earned a smack from Mary. “What?” He asked, chuckling. “It’s true.”

“Gross, dad.” Dean sighed. “Especially to say to my girlfriend.” He shook his head.

You blushed as John winked at you. “Do you know how to use a laptop?” You asked. 

He shook his head. “Not really. Never really cared for them.” He admitted. “Looks like I have no choice now.”

“Can I reformat one of your old ones for your dad?” You asked Dean. “Get it back to like new and all that?”

“Of course.” Dean grinned. “Will I get bored if I watch?” 

You shrugged. “You might. I don’t find it boring, though.”

He smirked. “And I don’t find you boring so it works.” He told you. “I’ll pull one out for you when I’m done showing Dad around.”

“Okay.” You said excitedly. “While you do that, maybe I'll practice my signing more with Sam.” You grinned as Sam looked appreciative and followed him to his room while Dean went with John. 

Cas stayed with Mary, wanting to be helpful. “I can dry?” He wasn’t sure if he asked right. 

She nodded with a smile. “Thank you.” 

He beamed a little and went along to help. “Would you like to go see my ants after with me?” He asked after a moment.

“Sure, Cas.” She smiled at him. “Have you enjoyed them?” 

“Greatly.” He was enthusiastic. “Although, I am eager to get a cat.”

She laughed. “You are a cat.” She teased. 

He looked at her, perplexed. “I am an Angel of the Lord.”

She threw her head back and laughed. “Adorable is what you are. It’s a good thing.” She assured. “It's refreshing.”

“Well, thank you I suppose.” He smiled. 


End file.
